CPYSv2 Staff Team
As mentioned before, the new CPYS 2 staff will be made up of a mixture of former mods and newer members that will fit in and contribute ideas just like the others! Each and every person on staff so far has played the original CPYS and all have a good understanding of how the CPPS functions. The ranks of the team will range from moderators to administrators, and will also consist of both Spanish and English speaking users. As of right now, there are 11 members; 3 girls and 8 boys, but applications for mod are always being accepted! Administrators CPYSv2 currently has 4 admins, all of which are boys. With administrator being the highest rank a member of staff can achieve, Hucci, Pets496, Mustafa, and Ethan are the 4 people that the rest of the moderators (and users) can go to when there is an extremely serious issue. Hucci- 'The creator of CPYSv2 and leader of admins! He is known as an amazing designer, friend, and all around person. If there are any questions that the rest of the team cannot answer for you, Hucci is the person to look for. Don't forget to thank him for making the idea of another CPYS a reality, too, because it couldn't have been done without him. Thanks, Hucci! '''Pets496- '''The one person known for keeping CPYS up-to-date with the newest CP items and also for his love towards puffles and Katy Perry! Being a former CPYS admin and now ''current CPYSv2 admin, Pets will be around to keep users' spirits up and bring them the same feeling of happiness that they felt when he was there for them, whether it be by trying to resolve a problem or just chatting about one of his favorite things. If you ever happen to see this crazy red penguin around the CPPS, feed him some Puffle-O's to keep his day going well! 'Mustafa- '''The former CPYS super moderator with a long list of nicknames! Mustafa is known for his awesome fashion shows and emote contests, never failing to keep players entertained. Watch out because at any random moment, you could have a chance to win some bling! '''Ethan- '''A well-known CPYS player, constantly on the lookout for penguins in need of help! A hard earned spot in staff, but definitely deserved. Don't be afraid to give him a warm welcome to the team and test out just how helpful he is. He will remain patient in any situation that you need him to deal with, which makes him an ideal team member! Super Moderators To even out the all male admin squad, there's a trio of 3 female super mods, and one male super mod! Being higher than ordinary mods but below admins, Cataroni1, Pixle80965, Jasmine07, and Kingkong06 are the people to go to when there's a ''fairly serious issue. 'Cataroni1- '''The soccer loving, most experienced girl mod, but let's not forget that she's also the leader of super mods! As a former CPYS admin, Cataroni knows exactly how to relate to a lot of the female users on the CPPS and still lay out the rules when needed. '''Pixle80965 and Jasmine07- '''Two other well-known CPYS players, often spending their free time dressing up as some type of odd animal hybrid or creature and cracking jokes that really only the two of them understand. They are almost ''always ''found together and are sometimes mistaken for each other, which could quite possibly make for some fun contests and memorable moments. With these two girls on the team, they will try to always keep the users laughing with their strange senses of humor and quirky personalities! '''Kingkong06-' The first ever CPYS Spanish moderator who still continues to help out the team by translating for those who only speak English and also by keeping the Spanish servers running smoothly. Acting as a bilingual mod leader, King would love to get to know players of all kinds! If you ever happen to be on a non-English server, don't forget to say a quick hello to the guy that we honestly couldn't continue working without! Moderators Last but definitely not least, there are moderators. Even though a mod is the lowest rank of staff, each person still takes their job extremely seriously and have great potential to move up in the chain! Moderators are really put to the test with how well they can work with users, but in this case, we are very lucky that our current mods, Twix, Foshizzel, and Pittsburgh have the skills to help out anyone! '''Twix- '''The Pokemon trainer, Roman helmet wearing, former mod of CPYS! Now known as the CPYSv2 mod leader, Twix can easily become a good friend and start up a conversation with anyone and everyone. Be on the watch for his great moderating and friendly personality because you could really be looking at a new pal! 'Foshizzel- '''Former CPYS super moderator and CP blogger, Foshizzel uses his knowledge of Club Penguin and CPPSes to make each player have a unique and happy experience in anything that they play! Originally a CPYS beta, he knows the ropes when it comes to being a moderator, and can definitely be trusted! '''Pittsburgh-' In addition to the other newer moderators, there is Pittsburgh! Pittsburgh is also a designer for CPYS 2, so expect some custom items and rooms to be made by him in the future. Who knows, he may just have to take credit for one of your favorite CPYS exclusives! His talent is improving everyday and he makes for an awesome addition to the team, simply because he is always willing to help out or try new things! Condensed Staff List English Administrators Hucci* Pets496 Mustafa Ethan Super Moderators Cataroni1* Pixle80965 Jasmine07 Moderators Twix* Foshizzel Pittsburgh Spanish Super Moderators Kingkong06 Moderators Coming soon. '''* = The leader of a group Category:CPYSv2 Category:Staff